


Calm Down Darling

by SweetDreamsDarling



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Scared Dan Howell, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsDarling/pseuds/SweetDreamsDarling
Summary: When a lover's arms feel like restraints in his sleep, Dan kicks and screams to get them away, leaving Phil dazed and slightly bruised. Only Dan is still asleep and coiled in on himself, a habit he formed from nights alone with his fright.





	Calm Down Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [instarbuckswithdan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/instarbuckswithdan/gifts).



> It's so short because I wrote this in the middle of the night, I'm sorry for the bad quality

It had been a good night, Phil took Dan out for a fancy meal, his protests falling on deaf ears when he saw the bill, then the two watched Moana and went to bed.

Sure, it wasn't their most loved movie, but it was an easy one to watch and they were slightly tipsy from the cocktails they'd had. Phil was determined to have tried most of the menu, and Dan just opted for quite a few strawberry daiquiris. They didn't really get drunk often, they'd grown past it and after Dan cut drinking because of his antidepressants, naturally Phil did too. They'd mix juices and put them in martini glasses and fill wine glasses with Ribena to compensate. Soon after, they just weren't bothered about stocking alcohol in their apartment, there was no need to have much in if they weren't going to drink it. The only reason there was ever alcohol was if they were having guests - even then they stayed completely sober.

But they were both at a fancy restaurant and it gave them an excuse to get a little bit drunk. Cocktails really weren't that hard hitting.

Once the movie had finished, they cleared off to bed.

And that really was all that happened.

Dan curled up in Phil's arms, snuggling down and giving an appreciative sigh when he was comfortable there, leaving Phil to move his long limbs around Dan so he could rest too. It was like they were two puzzle pieces, perfectly fitting together. They were always close to each other at night, although they didn't always cuddle. Cuddling night after night was a bit hard, and when living in a place with no air conditioning, it made summers a sweaty hell. Not the good kind of sweaty. They'd lie side by side, just in pyjama bottoms, chatting mindlessly until one of them dropped off to sleep and the other followed. In winter they'd be pressed against each other to salvage any warmth they could get and even then they would huddle under countless blankets and make little forts for themselves. It was cosy and lovely, all they both ever wanted. 

That night was in autumn, so the hints of winter were beginning to get to them and made them edge closer to one another in bed for the warmth. Phil didn't think much of it and put his glasses on the cabinet so he could rest. Dan was out like a light, he had a lower alcohol tolerance surprisingly enough, and Phil always found it cute how he got so clingy. 

That said, it didn't take long for Phil to drop off either. Sleep took him into dreaming about his future, and he saw a house with two kids - Rosaline and Mathew - with Dan right next to him. Of course there was a couple of dogs too, although dream-Phil had about 20 different dogs running around. Luckily, dream-Phil didn't have to clear up after that many dogs, because Phil thought that'd be pretty disgusting. Dan knew about his recurring dream, promising that they'd act on it as soon as the time was right and they had the opportunity, which was fast approaching. 

* * *

 

It was 3am when Phil woke up from a scream, a blurry glance at the digital clock telling him that. He didn't quite know why he was awake, or where the scream came from, until he felt Dan flinch. "Dan? Are you awake?" But Dan just kicked his legs back, landing them on Phil's shins. "I guess not." Phil loosened his arms, only to be greeted with an elbow to his chest as Dan swung around in his sleep. "Off..." Dan was sleep talking, he was obviously in a nightmare. He used to struggle with them a lot before, it got to a point where Phil had to sleep in a separate bed because he got hurt from Dan thrashing around to get away.

All Phil could do was slowly loosen himself and slide away from Dan to try and get him to calm down. "No... No..." It scared him to watch Dan recoil on himself, he wondered what it was like in his head. So Phil did what he knew he could.

"Calm down." He whispered, having moved away and was standing beside the bed. "Dan, shh, it's okay." He hoped his voice would trigger something inside of Dan to settle him. "Calm down darling." He noticed Dan's arms relax a little, they'd been tensed up before. He took that as a sign that he could touch Dan, to try and help that way. 

Phil sat beside his sleeping boyfriend, fingers gently running up his arm as he hummed a tune. It was one his mum would hum when he was tiny, and he did it upon instinct. "Phil..." Phil just smiled to himself, thinking that Dan knew it was him and was settling.

"Phil, no... no... Phil, Phil, Phil!" On the last one, Dan shot awake, sitting upright and looking around in the dark. "I'm here, I'm here." Phil said, wrapping his arm around Dan and pulling him towards him. He ended up with Dan lying on his chest when he lay down, playing with his soft curls. Dan cried after, gripping Phil's top and trying to get closer. Nightmares always affected him badly, they made him too scared and they were so realistic to him. "I'm here." Phil kept repeating, making his free hand hold onto Dan's slightly sweaty one. "Please don't leave me Phil." Dan was pleading him. "Please don't go anywhere, I love you, I want to spend my entire life with you." 

Phil knew it was a bad move for that time, but something snapped in him. "Dan? Why don't we get married?" He was curious, Dan had never brought it up before, but it seemed like he wanted it. Plus it was a kind of proposal. "Huh?" Dan was a little knocked back. He knew Phil loved him, but he never expected this. "Why don't we get married? If you want to spend your life with me." But the regret hit within an instant, he felt like he was taking advantage of Dan being in a fragile state. "We'll talk about it in the morning when you feel better, try and get some rest now." But it didn't dim the fire that had erupted at the thought of marriage. Phil wanted it more than anything in the world. 


End file.
